My First Shark Love
by elric0sis
Summary: Kisame and Itachi have been going out for years, what makes this night so special? KisaIta Hard Yaoi, my first Mature story!


AU: Ok! this is specifically dedicated to my best friend Addicted2 (I call her bunny! ^/.\^) She asked me to write a KisaIta and SasuSaku for her! Apparently she wants something with lots and lots of Yaoi. So here is my first ever M RATED STORY!!!!!!! HARD YAOI ABROAD!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kisame and Itachi walked down the silent road, their heads covered by the thick, reed hats that were uniform in the Akatsuki. As the massive form of Kisame took a step, the lithe, small form of Itachi would echo it, making a smooth tempo down the dirt road. Kisame turned to look at his small boyfriend, mentally smirking, Him and Itachi had been going out for a while now, for about 5 months to be exact, and the shark couldn't be happier with the weasel. Itachi was smart, powerful, had a nice personality, and a hot ass. Kisame smirked behind the high collar of the Akatsuki cloak. _'Nothing could get better than this'_ he thought to himself.

Suddenly, ninjas from all around them surrounded them, circling them. Itachi and Kisame drew their weapons, Itachi's Sharingan blazing as they backed up to each other. The ninja looked at them for a second, "Ya, it's them! GET THEM!" the ninja began to attack the S-classed criminals, hoping to cut off one of their heads for a reward. Itachi and Kisame leaped into action, attacking the nins.

Kisame staggered back to their previous battleground, limping slightly. About half of the ninjas attacking them led him off into the surrounding woods as an act to separate them. But what scared Kisame the most was that it had worked. Now he was scanning the piles of bodies, trying to find his raven haired lover. Kisame became frantic, running through the rows of dead bodies, trying to find his weasel when he saw it. A piece of Itachi's cloak on the branch of a tree. He ran over to it, looking around for some more pieces to find Itachi. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he finds another clue, but not one that he was happy to find. A smear of Itachi's blood was on the ground, but thankfully it wasn't large enough to be from a fatal wound.

Kisame bent down to double check when his heart froze. Through the bushes in front of the smear was a hole that showed what was clearly on the other side, which happened to be a sword. Itachi's sword. Sticking straight up in the ground next to the edge of a cliff. But this isn't what scared Kisame the most. Someone was still hanging on to it. Kisame rushed over to the cliff edge and released a breath he didn't know he was holding. Itachi was hanging on to the sword handle and actually looked okay. Kisame pulled up his angel into a big hug, burring his face in his lover's soft hair, inhaling the scent of Itachi. The weasel leaned into the hug and buried his face in the crook of Kisame's neck, sighing as he inhaled his shark's scent. "Itachi." Kisame said, making the weasel look up. "I-I was so scared. I thought I'd lost you..." Kisame kissed the top of Itachi's head, bringing him in closer to the shark's heart. "You shouldn't be so worried about me Kisa. I'm fine." Itachi said and snuggled closer into Kisame's touch. Thought he would never admit it, Itachi was warm and fuzzy inside from the thought of Kisame worrying about him. Kisame put the weasel down and flashed him his signature grin. "Well Angel, we better find an inn to stay at, it's getting dark." Itachi nodded and they hurried down the dirt path, trying to find the nearest inn.

Kisame and Itachi checked into the nearest inn and went to their room. As they opened the door they noticed that there was only one bed._ 'Oh well.'_Kisame thought _'I don't mind sharing with my weasel.' _Itachi sighed and took his cloak off, hanging it on the back of a chair. "Kisa, I'm going to go take a shower." "Ok Itachi-koi.." Kisame responded, getting a slight nosebleed at the thought of his koi in the shower. The steam surrounding his lithe form, the warm water cascading off of his naked body... Kisame's nose finally erupted in a shower of blood at the last thought. _'Kami! I'm such a pervert!'_He thought to himself as he cleaned up his bloody nose. Once that was cleaned up Kisame on the bed against the headboard, reading one of his favorite books, "Icha Icha Paradise"

The sound of the water turning off made the shark's ears perk. Itachi never took a three minute shower. The weasel came out of the bathroom, wrapped in a white robe, shivering. Kisame looked surprisingly at his Angel, "Th-there i-is n-no war-m w-wat-er...." Itachi said between chattering teeth. Kisame put his book down and patted his lap, beckoning the weasel to come over. Itachi climbed on the bed and into Kisame's lap, straddling the shark's hips. Kisame blushed slightly but put his arms around the weasel, rubbing his back to warm him up. Itachi sighed and snuggled into the shark's chest, drifting off to sleep.

Kisame looked down at his now sleeping Angel on his lap. He shifted and Itachi's legs moved a little farther apart, showing that Itachi had put his pants on. Kisame laughed silently, '_Even when we have been together for so long he still covers himself up.'_Kisame shifted again, awakening the sleeping weasel. "Mn...Kisa?" Itachi said while rubbing his eye, making the shark blush. _'He looks so cute like that!'_Kisame thought. "Umm...Itachi-koi?" Itachi looked at him. "What are you're feelings on.....sex?" Itachi blushed a brilliant red. "Umm....Well......I-I've never done it before..." he finally stammered out. Kisame's heart began to race. "Well what do you think about sex, between you and me?" Itachi blushed again and looked into Kisame's eyes. "I-I think that I would like to try that."

Kisame's heart was just about to burst out of his chest as Itachi started gently kissing his jawline. _'I'm going to be his first. I'm going to be his first! I'M GOING TO BE HIS FIRST?!'_Kisame thought to himself and snaked his arms around the younger's waist, kissing him deeply. Itachi responded and moved his lips against the shark's. Kisame gently bit Itachi's lip then ran his tongue over the bottom one. Itachi complied and opened his mouth, their tongues wrestling in his mouth. Kisame won and started to explore his weasel's mouth, at the same time sliding the robe off of Itachi's shoulders. Itachi stopped kissing and helped him slide it off, then they resumed what they were doing. Itachi's hands slid under Kisame's shirt, running his hands over the muscles underneath. Kisame moaned, getting hard, and took it off, resuming his dominance over the weasel. Itachi moaned and ran his fingers over one blue nipple, earning a low moan from the shark.

As a punishment, Kisame's hand found it's way to the bulge in Itachi's pants. As soon as Kisame ran his fingers over the bulging fabric Itachi let out a loud moan. Kisame grew harder at the sound of Itachi's moan, rubbing the heel of his hand against the bulge. Itachi moaned at the touch of Kisame's hand. He rubbed himself against the hand that was currently massaging his member, arching into the touch. "Mmm. Do you like that Ita-koi?" Kisame said gruffly in Itachi's ear. Kisame started to unzip Itachi's pants while still rubbing the younger nins member through the fabric. "Oh.....K-Kisa.....Mmmm!" Itachi said, moaning. Kisame finally unzipped Itachi's pants, pulling them off of the Uchiha along with his boxers. Kisame starred at the clearly aroused weasel.

Itachi blushed at the look that he was getting from his partner and returned the favor, ripping open the shark's pants and boxers with one of his kunai that was under the pillow. Kisame gasped, his member being exposed to the cold air and looked at Itachi. The weasel was currently staring at the eh, large shark. Kisame moaned at the stare that he was getting from Itachi and pulled his into his chest, kissing him along his collarbone. Itachi sighed and wound his hands in the dark blue locks of his partner. Kisame kissed up to his shoulder and bit into the flesh, drawing a little bit of blood, and began to suck on it. Itachi moaned at the feel of his koi giving him a hickey but pulled on Kisame's hair, bringing the mist nin up from his marking. "P-Please Kisa........Please just do it......" Itachi said, sweat already forming on his brow.

Kisame smiled and kissed Itachi gently on the lips before laying the weasel down on the bed. He got off of the bed and ran over to his backpack, searching around in one of the pockets for something. He smirked when he found what he was looking for. A small tube of lube. He definitely wasn't going to take him dry, at least not until his ring of muscles were stretched enough. Kisame rushed back to the whimpering weasel. Kisame layed on top of Itachi, stroking the weasel's cheek. Itachi grabbed Kisame's hand, a look of pain on his face. "P-Please Kisa, just.....please do it." Itachi said. Kisame smirked and moved to in between Itachi's legs, squirting the gel on his fingers. He inserted one finger into Itachi's entrance, making his Angel squirm. Kisame put his hand on Itachi's stomach, coaxing him to relax. After a few breaths he finally gave in and relaxed, allowing Kisame to slip another finger in.

Itachi hissed and adjusted his hips, then breathed in and out to relax again. Kisame started slowly scissoring, earning a moan of pleasure from the weasel. Kisame started stretching and moving his fingers around, trying to find the weasel's prostate-"AHHHH!!!!!" There it was. Kisame smirked as Itachi moved to push Kisame's fingers deeper in him. Kisame started pumping the fingers in and out, brushing against Itachi's spot, earning moans upon moans from the tiny Uchiha. Kisame slipped in his third finger and instantly aimed them for his prostate. Itachi moaned and grabbed Kisame's hand, pulling the fingers out. "Kisa! Please don't make me wait any longer......." Kisame grew impossibly harder and slicked up his member with lube, positioning himself at the weasel's entrance. He grabbed Itachi's hips and slowly entered him, only stopping when he was seated in him at the hilt. His Angel was so tight! Itachi groaned out in pain, trying to adjust himself to the other presence in him. It made him feel complete with Kisame in him, whole. Now only if Kisame would actually do something than sit them looking dumbstruck......

"Kisame, move."  
"Are you sure?"  
Itachi nodded his head and Kisame began a slow, gentle pace. Itachi moaned at the feeling, meeting Kisame's thrusts, pushing back roughly. Well, if Itachi really wanted it that hard.....Itachi was angry at himself for making Kisame go as fast as he was now, but not for long. Kisame was going rough and hard, making Itachi moan and mewl at the feeling, soft pants escaping his mouth. Itachi cried out, a string of saliva cascading down his sexy mouth. Kisame slowed down his pace and bit Itachi on the shoulder, causing another cry to escape the weasel's mouth. Kisame sucked and licked at the wound he created, then kissed Itachi's right nipple, finally getting the reaction he wanted. Itachi came long and hard all over his and Kisame's stomach, crying out "KISAME~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kisame growled at the tightness and heat and came inside of Itachi, making his lover moan again.

The two panted for a couple of minutes before Kisame pulled out of Itachi, lying down on the bed. Kisame pulled Itachi onto his chest, placing the weasel's head on his chest right above his heart. He buried his nose into Itachi's raven-black hair, inhaling the scent. Itachi sighed and snuggled into Kisame's chest. Kisame kissed the top of Itachi's head. "So....how was....your first time....Koi?" Itachi panted some more before he leaned his head up, kissing Kisame gently on the lips. "It was......wonderful......But I think I'm going to be sore tomorrow....." Kisame laughed and hugged Itachi closer. "It's all worth it, I got to be you're first. I'm going to be the happiest shark on Earth tomorrow!" Itachi smiled, placing his hand on Kisame's chest, 'Me to...'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Meanwhile, out the window)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura was currently lying on the ground, surrounded by a puddle of blood. A long thin stream of blood was trickling down her face from her nose and a head band that read "**MAJOR KISAITA OTAKU"**was tied around her head. Sasuke sighed, picking up his wife bridal style. Sasuke thought to himself, _'Sakura and her crazy Yaoi......HEY?! Why is she a fan of my brother?!?!?!'_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
AU: Lol, ok....Well here it is Bunny, like it, love it, I don't care.....I'm too tired from my many nosebleeds to stay conscience any longer, goodnight! ^.^


End file.
